User talk:Xydux
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Opposites Attack page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lizcat68 (Talk) 20:29, 2 December 2010 Do not constantly remove and readd categories to pages on this wiki. There are consequnces you know. ZapSpit it out! 21:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) So how are my edits so far? Sorry, but I got ziltch on season 4 as of now. comment sections How do you add comment sections to the end of the pages? false info Someone keeps putting up in Jen's trivia that she's bisexual. i removed it, of course. NekoSavior 07:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Bisexual She had a crush on a girl, she is bi. AstroCreep2010 21:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you leave your signature behind when you send a message, okay? ZapSpit it out! Uh yes I do watch EEnE. It was one of the original shows on CN and it was also one of my personal favourites. My favourite character is Double D in case you were wondering. Also, what did you mean by possible spam? Silverspark shall EYE LASER BLAST YOU!!! Believe it or not, I wasn't always this cool 08:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. It was just a random thought that crossed my mind. Silverspark shall EYE LASER BLAST YOU!!! Believe it or not, I wasn't always this cool 05:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make the Wikipedia links. I basically reverted false edits. I'm guessing that the IP editor 70.117.162.139, who put the latest bogus claim of Jen being "bisexual" in the most recent edit before yours, is AstroCreep2010 once again. He's the only one on this board who believes what he claims about Jen, and I think that kid insists on refusing to listen and being hardheaded despite everyone else telling him not to put that edit in due to him having no proof of what he claims. Old School Fan 05:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem man! No problem. Glad to help you guys out I was a huge fan of this show. Tyler2513 22:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Videos I saw your message on Webby's user talk page. Just so you know, he is not a 6teen Wiki admin anymore. I just recently became an admin to this wiki, so you could ask me anytime since I'm the most active admin here. So, sure. You could add episode videos to the episode pages. I certainly don't see a problem with that. Look at the Bye Bye Nikki article page. That page has videos. BTW, Webby is a trusted member to Total Drama Wiki and is an admin there. ZapSpit it out! 18:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you're welcoming new users here. Nice job on that! You could also use this welcoming message if you want. It's all up to you. We're like two of the most active users on this wiki. ;) ZapSpit it out! 19:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Great job editing! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 19:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I can't. I don't have enough power to do that. Ask Ryan. He's a bureaucrat. These kinds of users promote other users to adminship. ZapSpit it out! 18:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog deletion: Feel free to delete some of Ruin's blogs. That means yes. ZapSpit it out! 00:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) xD. After a while, I'm hoping to advance to administraitor. I'm actually working on Stoked Wiki now. Anyways thanks for a warm welcome :D. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 14:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah IK. Also I'd like for you to know that'll I'll be gone until July 1st, due to a Trip. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 00:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Live chat The live chat box doesn't seem to be working for me for some reason. NekoSavior 02:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Eps Just wondering, there any other eps in particular you want to fill up? I can only do the 1st 3 seasons, though. NekoSavior 08:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Just leave it to the admins only and also, it was already protected for the admins only by Ryan on November 3, 2009. ZapSpit it out! 12:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So, when are you going to put up the rest of the videos for the videoless episode pages? ZapSpit it out! 18:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job at putting the videos up for the episode pages. Make note that jdd6890 has not completed the fourth season yet, so you'll have to wait for a bit until all are up. Also, I wrote the plot for The Girls in the Band, however there are some errors like spelling errors and other kinds, but I did write most of it. ZapSpit it out! 15:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rulebook Leave that to me. Thanks for the notification though. Sik Dude 20:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Bye I'm going to be gone tonight and tommorrow, so you and Sik Dude watch this wiki for me while I'm gone since I doubt there will be internet access to where I'm going to. ZapSpit it out! 14:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Sig Hey, thanks! I'm creative like that. Re: Green Ring Leave that to me. I'm still trying to get it to upload on here. Can you fix the Episode Guide like remove red links, episode references that belong on episode pages, check for spelling errors, and remove season premiere, season finale, and series finale since it's obvious in the episode articles? I don't want this website to be like a Wikipedia. ZapSpit it out! 20:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You know when you rename a page, you could uncheck the "Leave a redirect behind" box when move a page you know. ZapSpit it out! 19:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dead yet I've just been gone for a few days because of life. I'll get back to work on this wiki tommorrow. ZapSpit it out! 20:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) From what I know, Gwen is a real 6teen character. She is one of two of Tricia's friends. The only difference is she has light brown or red hair, not blonde. ZapSpit it out! 19:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Community-corner Under the Important Blogs and Pages section on the MediaWiki:Community-corner page, can you place the from the File:6teen.jpg|center|350px to the R.A.W.? ZapSpit it out! 15:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC)